The Driver Behind The Campaign
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Frank Martin gets a new job from the last person he thought would ever want to hire his services...
1. Chapter 1

Frank Martin sat comfortably on the back deck, enjoying a glass of very expensive wine and waiting patiently. Tarconi had invited him over to test out his new barbeque and was grilling up some steaks. It wasn't going to take too long to cook since both men enjoyed their meat medium rare. Tarconi invited him over for something to eat every now and then, but Frank didn't remember him ever going out of his way to pamper him with such an elegant menu. The wine cost at least a hundred euros a bottle and he even had some hors d'oeuvres waiting for him when he arrived. Rather than say anything just yet, Frank remained seated and kept his thoughts to himself while sampling the wine. He enjoyed the view from Tarconi's deck anyhow. The view of the city was breathtaking, and it was something he always took in because he couldn't stand taking up residence in an area as crowded as Paris. Frank liked the view, but he was the kind of man who needed more space, hence the reason why he preferred to live outside of town and in a more rural setting.

Tarconi finally came back to the table with two plates, and seemed very proud of himself as he brought to two succulent piece of meat to the table. "Here you go my friend, medium rare and a potato on the side. Bon Appetite."

"Merci." Frank said as he sat up and started to dig in. ""This looks really good. I can't remember the last time I had a hearty steak."

"There is nothing wrong with a little red meat my friend, but like all good things it must be taken in moderation." his friend took a seat opposite of him and started to eat the steak. "This is fantastique." Tarconi said as he took the first bite, "I was a little worried about grilling it myself but I am proud to say I am a natural."

Frank laughed and put a hand up to his mouth to prevent anything from coming back up from the convulsions. "It's delicious, thank you."

"You're very welcome." After a few bites, Tarconi looked at the bottle. "I think it's time to open another bottle of wine. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry, why are you being so nice today?" Frank suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Tarconi retorted with a question of his own?

"Well, the expensive wine, the hors d'oeuvres, the steaks. This is all great, don't get me wrong… but it's not my birthday and I checked my blackberry to confirm it's not yours either. Is there some good news you have to bring up or are you buttering me up to ask for something?"

Tarconi smiled and took another bite from his steak. "I guess the wine was pushing it a little." he confessed, "The reason why I have asked you here was to ask you for a favor. Now don't get upset, if you don't want to do it... we'll just finish supper and that will be that."

"Okay." Frank said as he put down his fork, "You have definitely aroused my curiosity. What exactly are you going to ask of me?"

"I need you to do a job." Tarconi asked.

"You're a cop." Frank replied, "I don't think it's legal for you to hire me for the kind of jobs I do."

"First of all, it's not that kind of job." Tarconi said as he took another sip of his wine. "This one is vastly different and the police don't know anything about it. This is a personal favor to me."

Frank took attention to this since Tarconi had never really approached him for a personal favor before. "What kind of job is this going to be?"

"A close friend of mine is a member of parliament."

"Which branch?" Frank asked.

"The national assembly." Tarconi quickly answered, "But very soon he will be announcing his intention to seek a higher office. Most of us are sure he will try to run for President."

"What are his chances?"

"I don't think they're good, but he's ambitious. Men like that scare people and make them nervous especially after what happened in the States with Obama."

"So where do I come into the picture?" Frank quickly asked, eager to find out what Tarconi was up to.

"Right now my friend is hiring staff to make up for the campaign when it gets into full swing. Since I work with law enforcement, I've been asked to recommend some good people to add to his staff. People he can trust without hesitation. I'm going to recommend you as his new personal driver."

"You want me to be his new chauffeur?"

"No, I want you to be his bodyguard."

"Won't he have his own people for that?"

"He will, but I want you to be the wild card." Tarconi said as he resumed eating his meal, "The last line of defense that the opposition won't be aware of. There's a good chance you'll never have to get involved in anything and just drive the man around, but I'll make sure you're paid nicely for your time."

"If I do this job, it won't be for the money but I do appreciate the fact that some of it will come my way."

"I appreciate that. I'm asking you because I'll just feel better knowing you're the man behind the wheel if things get sticky."

Frank picked the wine back up and took another hearty swig. "You're gonna have to open another bottle while I think about this."

Tarconi laughed out loud. "I guess I asked for that, huh?" he left the table and went to fetch another bottle from the kitchen.

Frank sat there and thought about what was being asked of him. There was something missing from this assignment. Something that Tarconi knew but wasn't telling him. He had to know what that was before accepting this job. When Tarconi came back to the table, he refreshed both their glasses and then sat back down. Frank took a quick sip of the slightly chilled wine. "I need to say something; I don't think you're telling me everything. This man you're asking me to protect, there's something about him that makes him special than all the others, isn't there? Why are you going out of your way to protect him without him knowing about it?"

Tarconi knew nothing was going to get by Frank and he paused for a few moments. "He's my brother. Half brother really, but isn't that close enough? Dad had a few more kids after he and my mother divorced a long time ago. We don't always see eye to eye but since he was elected to the assembly, we've gotten much closer through our professional relationship."

It was all making sense to Frank. Tarconi wasn't asking him to watch a close friend but a member of his own family. Someone so close to him that only Frank was the person he could trust with that security. When he thought about it, it was quite a compliment to ask someone to watch over family and Tarconi was showing a lot of trust in Frank by asking him to do this highly secret job for him. "You've been holding out on me." Frank said with a smile, "Your brother is going to run for President?"

"I know, I know." Tarconi said with a grin, "I told you he's very ambitious. When I first talked to him about it I told him he would have a better chance trying to run for the Senate first. You know build up some more experience and rapport with the people before making a run at high office but he'd have none of it. For him it's either all or nothing, that's just the kind of man he is. He also thinks this coming campaign season is the best chance for him with the current field. Like it or not, he's going to run. You have to admire the kid for his… gusto." His friend had a hearty chuckle before he drowned it with another sip of wine.

"That's one word for it." Frank said with a chuckle. He pushed his plate aside as he was finished eating. The steak was gone but he had left half of his potato intact. He paused for a few moments, and then turned back to Tarconi. "I'll do it on three conditions."

"Name them." Tarconi said eager to negotiate final terms.

"No one can know what I really do. As far as they know I'm just the driver."

"That's the plan. I don't want them to know anything unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Two, I only answer to you and your brother. Technically only you when it comes to matters of security."

"Of course," Tarconi concurred, "And the third?"

"I drive my own car."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank pulled up to his designated location around ten minutes ahead of schedule. As he came to a stop and turned off the ignition, he sat there for a few moments to compose himself. Part of him was determined to do this out of loyality, to his friend and the fact that this was his brother. Yet another part was hesitant to go through with this plan, thinking of one of his biggest rules: never make a promise you can't keep. If this campaign was going to be half as crazy as Tarconi said it was going to be, he was unsure what difference he would make. But a promise was a promise, and Frank was at least determined to try to make sure the rule went unbroken. As he walked up to the front door, he checked his suit to make sure it was all right. He wore was what us customary outfit, consisting of a black suit, white shirt and a black tie. Regardless of what job he was applying for, Frank too pride in his work and did his best to be professional and looking good was one of the elements required to doing just that. After he rang the doorbell, Frank took a moment to brush his jacket with is hands to clean himself up at the last moment From what he was told, Tarconi was confident that his brother was likely going be one of those candidates that hung in there for a short while but will withdraw when the numbers or his finances get too low. Famous last words, Frank thought to himself as he stood waiting at the door, wasn't that the same thing everyone said about Obama?

The door opened, and a lady greeted him at the door with a smile. Frank could immediately tell by the uniform that she was the help of the house, either the maid or the cook. "Hello there." she said with a sweet smile, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Moseuir Latimer."

"Are you expected?"

"Yes, I'm the new driver."

"Oh." she said with a look of surprise, "Please, come in."

Frank stepped inside and quickly realized that he was beiong shown a little professional courtesy, from one member of the staff to possibly the next. He did his best to show a small smile and waited in the foyer while she went off to get someone for him. As he slowly strolled around and looked at the massive fraimed potraits and photos in the hallway. The family man, the wife and the little ones. Picture perfect for a run in any campaign, Frank thought as he strolled down the hallway. As he spanned across the many pictures, he noted one glaring omission: Tarconi. Even though they were not full blooded brothers, he fould it surprising how his friend was pretty much behind the scenes rather than up front. Usually someone in the police is something to be proud of, as they serve and protect the people. But not this time, but it was something he was going to have to keep to himself while concentrating on the job at hand.

Suddenly the man from the pictures came strolling into the foyer, hand extended in friendship. "Mr. Martin, a pleasure to meet you."

Frank took his hand and gave it a gentle shake. "The pleasure is mine, Sir."

"Please, call me Pierre."

"I'm afraid I can't. Professional habit."

"I understand. I am glad to have you on my staff, my last driver didn't pass security checks and you came highly recommended."

"I normally don't work for public officials, but in this case I am making an exception."

"I appreciate that. This is going to be an interesting campaign."

"So I've been told."

"'I've been told your driving skills are second to none."

"Our common aquaintence has a knack for bragging too much."

"That he does, but I'm happy to have you on board."

"I'm glad to be here. How soon do I start?"

"I leave for work in an hour."

"My car is outside, we'll be waiting."

"That's right, I forgot about that condicition." he said with a smile as he left to get his things.

Frank went outside and took a few minutes to wipe some dirt off the side of his car as he waited for Mr. Latimer to emerge from the building. His new employer later emerged from the house and whistled as he approached Frank's vehicle. "Is this an Audi A8?"

"Close." Frank said as he walked over to open the door for Mr. Latimer, playing the good driver. "It's a customized S8, with a W12 under the hood."

"Really? Fantastic!" Latimer said with a laugh as he happily stepped into the back seat. After he stepped into the car, he took a quick look around taking note of a lot of things that were custom about this car. Once Frank slipped into the driver's seat, he asked his first question. "Where's the ignition?"

"It's automated." Frank replied as he punched a code into the keypad under the radio. The machine reeved to life seconds after the code was punched in. Latimer laughed again, impressed with the high tech additions to Frank's car. After turning the car on, Frank paused for a moment before speaking. "Seat belt, please." he politely asked his passenger.

"Excuse me?"

"Rules of the car: Seat belt."

"How many rules are there?"

"Three."

"Well, that's not too many to go by." Latimer replied as he put on his seatbelt. "What are the other two?"

"Rule number one," Frank started as he pulled away from the curb, "Respect a man's car and a man respects you." he took a sharp turn into traffic. "Rule number two, greet a man when you step into his car."

"And obviously the third." Latimer said as he snapped the top of his seatbelt to indicate it was on.

"Exactly." Frank said as he took another turn off the main road.

"Why are we turning here? This isn't our exit." Latimer asked, somewhat cunfused.

"This is one of five routes I have mapped out to your place of work." Frank explained as he made another turn. "I will be picking your route to work randomly, sometimes even making stops to make sure people cannot time your arrival. For example, we will stopping for expresso for ten minutes in two blocks. This will prevent people from being able to track your route to work for possible assaults."

"Isn't that a little overprotective?" Latimer asked. All he got in response to that was a cold stare from the front via the rear view mirror. "You're the driver, I guess if you deem this is necessary."

"I do."

"Then expresso it is. Will we have time for a danish?"

"Sure." Frank replied, "As long as you don't eat it in the car..."


	3. Chapter 3

After stopping at the cafe for expresso, Frank took his time moving along, never speeding as he went along his pre-planned route to get Moseuir Latimer to work. He stopped perfectly in the zone where members of the national assembly were dropped of. Before Moseuir Latimer stepped out of the car, Frank turned back to face him. "What time do you finish work?"

"Usually around three in the afternoon." Latimer replied. "I usually step out for lunch around..."

"Not today, Sir." Frank replied as he passed him a paper bag. "Today you're eating lunch in your office."

"Are you serious?" he asked as he took a quick glance into the bag.

"I picked it up at the cafe. You'll like it... it's very healthy and good for you. Like I said before, no traceable routines." Frank said, "You'll eat lunch in the office today and then go out tomorrow. Today I will be stopping here at exactly ten after three. Be here and don't show up early. Stay inside until the exact moment I ask." He passed him a piece of paper with some information on it. "That is my contact number. If you need me to pick you up early, call or text my cell and I'll be back here as fast as I can. All right?"

"All right." Moseuir Latimer said as he took off his seat belt. "I want you to know that the only reason why I am tolerating any of your paranoia is because you came highly recommended."

"Thank you." Frank stepped out of the car and walked over to the passenger door and opened for him. "Have a good day, Sir."

Moseuir Latimer couldn't make out what was going through his new driver's head but shook it off as he nodded and proceeded to enter his building of work. Frank was aware that some of his tactics were weird, but there was nothing wrong with a little morning coffee and lunch in office that would cause people to think twice. Just something that will keep others on their toes. Moseuir Latimer was likely wondering if his new driver was a bit loonie and wore tin foil on his head when not at work, but Frank was just going by his instincts and his training. What he didn't tell Moseuir Latimer was that two cars had been spotted in several locations while on their way to work that day. Whenever Frank stopped at a red light, he took the time to write down their make, model and plate information. There was no need to panic yet, but it was good to keep an eye on any vehicle that might resemble any kind of tail. Like he had told his new employer, the next day would use a new route with no stops for expresso and he might even run fast through some yellow lights to see how desperate they are to catch up if any of these cars were tailing him. As he was driving away from the drop off, there was a call. Frank looked down and then hit the button to activate the speaker. "Is there something I can help you with?" he calmly asked.

"Non." the voice answered. It was Tarconi. "I was just calling to check up on you. How was the first ride to work?"

"It was all right." Frank honestly answered. "Moseuir Latimer seemed a little off set by my desired route to take him to work but he went with it."

"That is good." Tarconi said, "I told him some of your methods might be a tad odd, but it was all for his safety, which I said you were in great knowledge of."

"Nice." Frank said as he turned another corner. "Nothing like setting great expectations."

"You've never failed to meet them yet, my friend."

"Don't get cocky. This is another job and the best way to be successful is to keep your eyes open." As he said that, Frank noticed one of the cars he had been tracking three cars back. "I'll call you if there are any developments."

Rather than run from the potential tail, Frank started to slow down and give his follower a chance to catch up. He waited for close to ten minutes for the right time, when the cars between them dwindled until there was no one between them. This is when he slammed on the brakes. Two seconds later there was a loud squealing sound as his tail was unable to stop in time, slamming into the back of Frank's car with a loud thud. Frank turned off the car and got out, making sure that when he did there was a look of complete disgust on his face. "Look what you did?" he pointed to the back. There was only a dent in the bumper that he could easily fix but he wanted to make it look like he was just a driver that was going to have to pay hand over fist to get it repaired at the shop. Something that would piss off anyone who was driving a car as fine as his so a performance was in order.

"What I did?" the driver of the other car said as he stepped out. "You caused this when you slammed on your brakes!"

"There was a child crossing the road!" Frank said as he waved to a sign, "This is a school zone! The only way you could have hit me is if you were speeding!"

"I was not speeding you son of a..."

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Both men turned to see an on duty police officer, walking over from his car to see what was holding up traffic in the area.

"Yes there is." Frank said as he walked over to the officer. "This man rear ended me, and he's refusing to give over his insurance information."

"Is this true?" the officer said as he looked over at the other driver. "If you refuse to give over your information, I'll assume it's because you have none and you'll be spending the night in jail."

The other driver looked at Frank with a look that said he wanted to kill him, but then looked back at the officer. "Of course I have the proper papers. I'll get it right now."

It took a few moments, but he came back with the information that Frank needed. After he handed it over to the officer, Frank smiled. "Don't worry about the damage. I know a good mechanic that does my work for a good price. I'll send you the bill."

He didn't reply and went back to his car. Frank took the information from the officer and got back into his car as well. As he pulled out and was back on his way, he noticed that the tail had left him behind. It was obvious to him that Frank had made him and used the accident to get his information. Frank punched a number into his cell and turned the speaker back on.

After a few rings, he got a familiar voice back on the line. "Hello?"

"Tarconi, it's Frank. I need you to look something up for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank decided to take a new route home, still a little cautious over what had occurred earlier in the day. He had alternate routes home made out just for this purpose, and it was only going to take an extra fifteen minutes of his time to be sure he wasn't being tailed. It was less than twenty minutes after he had dropped his boss off at home when the driver noticed something at least several cars behind him. he was being followed, but it was clear the driver of that car was trying his best not to be spotted. Clearly the person was unaware of how good Frank was at his job cause he had noticed him following and started to change his route again just to test him. Sure enough the car kept track, several cars behind. Losing his patience, Frank dialed a number in the phone that was attached to the car.

After a few rings there was a pick up. "Hello?"

"Tarconi, it's Frank. How are we doing with that name I gave you earlier today."

"So far nothing has come up. I'm going to send it to interpol if this search turns up nothing."

"Well, that tail is back. It looks like they're trying to follow me home." Frank said as he took another quick turn and slowed down. "This doesn't look very good."

"No, it doesn't." Tarconi agreed. "What do you want to do, Frank?"

"I've got an idea. It's time to hit the grocery store." Frank said when a grin as he turned into the parking lot to a local grocery mart. "Keep looking into that name and get back to me when you find something."

"All right." Tarconi replied. "Be careful, my friend."

Frank disconected the line and pulled to a stop in the parking lot. He popped the trunk and stepped out of the vehicle very casually. He had some reusable grocery bags in the back that he took out and casually closed the trunk. As far as any followers were concerned, Frank had stopped to pick up some groceries. This was Frank's way of testing his tail, to see how far they were ordered to go after what happened earlier today. After entering the store, he took a cart and tossed his bags into it. After picking up a few vegetables and fruits, he got his answer as a few large men, including the one that he got the insurance information that Tarconi was checking had entered the store to look for him. Frank got the feeling there were not just there to follow him but to possibly take the nosy driver out of the picture.

Frank didn't respond and kept shopping, but it was at this time that Frank decided to buy a new mop. He took a very sturdy stick, with a heavy wooden shaft that seemed to his liking. He then walked over to the meats and pretended to browse for something, using the window from the deli to watch his followers as they looked around the store for him. Since Frank was in a very pricey suit, it didn't take long for some one to spot him at the meats section and they quickly whisked over to where he was. Frank watched carefully to make sure they didn't reach for any weatpons, which they likely and very foolishly didn't think they needed.

One of the big men grabbed Frank by the shoulder and turned him around. "We need to speak with you."

Frank pretended to play dumb for a moment. "What the hell is your problem." then when the person from the car accident earlier in the day became visable, he cracked a smile. "I told you the bill wasn't going to be that much, I will send you the bill for the damage to my car."

"We're not here to talk about that." The other man said as he pulled out a gun and stuck it into Frank's ribs. "You're coming with us, quietly."

"What is the meaning of this?" Frank said, still playing dumb. "You blokes are way too fat to be cops. Is this a stick up?"

"Just shut up and walk." the man replied.

"But my groceries..." Frank protested.

"You won't be needing them where you're going."

That was all Frank needed to hear. The moment the guard gave out his true intentions, the driver acted. With one quick slap, he removed the gun from his ribs long enough to make the next shot, which was a solid punch from his other arm directly to the man's sterim that not only knocked the wind out of him, but dropped the big man to the ground. The other man from the accident attempted to pull out his gun, but Frank was too quick as he spun around and removed the gun from his hand with a perfect round house kick. From there Frank noticed there were two more men running to assist, and this is when he walked back to his cart. he removed the mop from the car and with a stift kick, removed the bottom part of the mop, leaving Frank with a short but lethal staff to ward off his attackers.

The man from the accident attempted to run at Frank, but all he got for his efforts was multiple strikes from his new weapon, in the chest, back of his head and in the grion area before Frank slapped him in the back of his knees to take him off his feet. As the other two arrived, Frank moved on to another weapon as he picked up the gun he kicked out of the other goon's hands and rather than point it at the goons running over, he pointed it to the ceiling and fired off a few rounds, which in turned caused a panic and had people running and screaming for their lives. With the people running and the sound of sirens in the backfround, the other goons fled the scene rather than back up their men.

Frank picked up the man whom he met earlier from the accident and flopped him up against the deli window. He pointed his own gun at him, "Who sent you?"

"I'm not saying anything." the goon replied.

"Let me rephrase that." Frank responded as he pulled the trigger and put a bullet into his shoulder. "Why are you coming after me?"

"We did a background check on you." the man said, in obvious pain. "We know you're ex-special forces. We had to take you out before..." the man then paused.

"Before what?" Frank said as he pressed the gun into his shoulder wound.

The man screamed in pain, "Before we made a move on Latimer..."

Frank paused for a moment, and then slapped the man in the head with his own gun and dropped it. He was about to walk away when a phone rang. It wasn't his. Frank fished the phone out of the man's pocked and opened it. "Yes." he said in a dark and deep voice."

"Is the driver out of the picture?" the voice at the other end asked.

"Yup." Frank answered, trying his best to impersonate the person he just knocked out.

"Good." the voice answered. "Try to get back to Latimer's house. We make our move in 20 minutes."

Frank paused for a moment and hung up the phone. He then started to make a mad dash for his car. He qucikly jumped in and punched the code in to roar the car back to life. As he squealed out of the parking lot as quickly as he could, he used his own phone to dial a number.

"Frank, we're still looking." Tarconi said as he answered, "It's not going to go any faster when you..."

"We have a problem." Frank said as he took another sharp turn at very high speeds. "Someone just tried to kill me and your brother is next... meet me at his place, now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Frank did his best to weave through the heavy traffic on his way back to the Latimer house, but Tarconi was way ahead of him. He had units stationed down the block under his orders to move when ordered to. No one knew they existed except the inspector so when Frank arrived, the lights were already flashing in front of the house and officers were stationed everywhere. The driver quickly hopped out of his car and scanned the area. There didn't seem to be anything going on as there were no hostiles in sight, which left Frank at a loss as he continued to look around. He crossed the road and started to study the road with a flashlight he had produced from his car, looking around for clues. He came upon something and cursed to himself as he kept looking around. Tarconi finally arrived on the scene and saw Frank snooping around and walked over to where he friend was.

"Is everyone all right?" he quickly asked.

"No one's hurt." Frank said as he pointed to the ground with his flashlight. "But someone was watching the house. There are cigarette butts right there on the corner, and fresh skid marks. Whoever it was, they likely peeled off after your surprise units showed up."

"Which are now no longer a surprise to anyone."

"Exactly." Frank replied as he stood up. "This was a test to see how fast we would respond to a threat. Whoever is trying to intimidate your brother just made us prematurely show our hand."

"Son of a bitch." Tarconi cursed as he kicked the wheel of the car next to them.

"What about the men at the grocery store?" Frank asked.

"They managed to get away before our unit arrived." Tarconi answered, 'Which means we have nothing!"

"Let's go talk to your brother." Frank said as he turned off the light. The two men walked into the building and up the stairs to the upper foyer where the family were huddled and trying to settle down.

"Is everyone all right." Tarconi said as he came up the stairs.

"We're fine." Mr. Latimer said but it was obvious he was not amused. "What is the meaning of all this? We were trying to sleep?"

"We had received a threat." Tarconi replied. "Turns out it was a prank but it was too detailed to not take seriously. I am very sorry for disturbing you and your family. We will go now."

As they were descending the stairs, Frank leaned over and whispered, "Why didn't you tell him anything?"

"With what evidence?" Tarconi replied. "We have nothing. He wouldn't believe me anyway and even though they know who you are, I still want him in the dark until absolutely necessary."

"All right, this is your show." Frank said as he started to walk for the door.

"And you are staying at my place tonight." Tarconi added.

"What for?"

"They know who you are Frank." Tarconi explained, "It's not a stretch to assume they also know where you live too."

Frank stopped for a moment and pondered that fact. "They don't know that we know that."

"What are you thinking, my friend?" Tarconi asked.

"The big man at the grocery told me that they were going to take me out before making any moves on your brother." Frank said with a grin. "So let them come after me. Better me than them, right?"

"I'll have some units dispatched to your house." Tarconi said as he was catching on to what Frank was thinking. "I'll have them set a perimeter but not approach the house. Do you have a plan Frank?"

Frank grinned, "When was the last time you visited my place?"


End file.
